Vilgax
Vilgax Is one of the main antagonists in Ben 10 franchise. The Grand Summer Season Trek Vilgax is main Villain in the Great Summer Season Trek. Going for revenge against K'nuckles and also getting schemes against Bender and The B Team. He is also is The4everrevial's least favorite main villain to write for in the series. Greatest Strength: His intimidating figure Greatest Weakness: He overestimated Discord's loyalty to him and got used and killed because of this Main Allies: Porky Minch, Discord(formerly), M. Bison, Alec Trevalyn, Count Veger and Reaver(although he doesn't exactly trust him), Heckyl(formerly), Snide, Sledge Main Enemies: Knuckles, Discord, Lord Tirek, Heckyl Goal: Conquer the Multi-Universe and kill Captain Knuckles. Take revenge on Discord. Voiced by: Steven Blum Vilgax plays main villain here and is scheming revenge against Cap Knuckles with his henchmen by stealing and shattering the 17 elements that keep the Multi-Universe in balance into seven. At first he knows nothing of the B Team, until Trevalyn joins up and reveals them to him, He schemes against both teams and works carefully. He has shown distrust towards Reaver, due to his tendency to shoot his henchmen Vilgax for most of the story is the villain and he makes it show. At the end he is fought by Knuckles and is defeated. Vilgax swears he will return but he is betrayed by Discord who hijacks the story and reveals himself as the real villain. Discord pawns him to the song You're only 2nd rate , destroys his planets and everything accomplish he made,and has him killed through Discord and the brainwashed ponies. In a way his biggest mistake was overestimating Discord's loyalty. This enraged Vilgax to see the villain he put the most trust in betray him, and to add insult to injury, Discord robbed him of all his resources to create his own empire which he would establish if Vilgax won or lost. TGGTA 2 During his story, he is recruited by Eobard into the past villains syndicate to ensure the villains succeed alongside Porky and Bison while Discord stands against the Reverse Flash. He joins Joker, Dr. Weil and Terrance Lewis in their plan. While he hates Bender and Knuckles he is more focused on taking revenge on Discord to the point where he get berserk at hearing his name. This gets to the point where he and the other two set a trap to specifically take revenge on Discord while trying to take the vortex regulator away from them. He tries to disable Discord's magic which works temporarily until Colress interrupts and then he faces the team down with Porky and Bison. After Porky is killed by Skipper's actions, Vilgax and Bison make a hasty retreat with Gus and Kingpin. The Joker sends the rest of his henchmen to go find his old allies so he can find his X Parasites and give them their own try. Starfire, and the others go after them and team up with Eddy, Mojo and the rest of Slade's Ensemble to do just that. Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood also join them through Rip Hunter. Discord once again cross paths with Vilgax though this time he clearly has the upper hand using his powers to not let him get a hit, Vilgax does get Bison to torment Twilight and Rick who have been stalling Bison and Joker's old allies Patrick, Chameleon and Buzz. Bison uses the psycho power and orders FANG to poison them. Terrance Lewis, Zelena and Vilgax all attack the girls intending to do away with them and Twilight with Amanda is ready to bring them all out while Lydia and Lizbeth go continue to search for it when Finn and Jake also come in and chase Robin and The Titans. Facing them too. Lizbeth and Lydia both got through the articles they find until the journal is found and Lizbeth gives it to Lydia when Robin comes at them which Lizbeth blocks and breaks his staff and kicks him hard down to the ground and Lydia sneaks out with the journal and hold all three of them to read where Vilgax is ready to catch her when Finn slashes his tentacles and Jake wraps his himself around Vilgax. Uka Uka then appears and tries to take the journals with his powers when Lydia just throws some sand in his face and uses a spell to blind him for a bit and runs into to see the others. Twilight then gets the crew to escape. Vilgax works with Lewis, Joker and the other old rogues to get more spear parts which decides to crush the resistance. He sets the team back after several times and eventually gets the spear where he rules over with the rest of the reistatnce and is glad that he used the spear to crush Discord out. He fights the heroes again and comes close to getting until Discord saves them, angering him how Discord escaped though Vilgax does get away before Discord kills him, Toffee gets him back on his feet to help him. Vilgax joins Toffee in all of his plans to accomplish his plots. They manage to get a lot of work done behind the scenes and Vilgax works to bring Toffee the spear, before Discord once again squishes him like a bug like he did with Weil. Fire Rebellion Storyline The Search for Rarity - Season 3 Aside from MadLeomon, Vilgax, along with Majid Sadiq, was a second main antagonist of Act III: Skyrim. His and Sadiq's goals are to wipe out the Stormcloak influence and kill both Ulfric Stormcloak and his archenemy Ben Tennyson. Vilgax was in his Omniverse appearance. Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Vilgax will return in Fire Rebellion: Season 10, seemingly escaping the Fog of Lost Souls, and will team up with Heckyl and Snide. He will appear in his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, and will have all of the abilities he had stolen between the Original Ben 10 series and Alien Force Season 3. Ben will not be appearing, though. Allies and enemies Allies: Galvatron, Porky Minch, Discord(formerly), M.Bison, Liquid Snake, Denzel Crocker, Vega, Barlog, Dark Helmet, Wart, Hopper, Doopliss, Kaos, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Super Zeros, Earl of Lemongrab, The Red Guy, Adon, Alec Trevalyn, Meltdown, Pigma Dengar, Ripto, Count Veger, Dark Samus, Pong Krell, Hugo Strange, Bertram Griffin, The Monarch, Vaati, Goliad, Pete, Psyphon, Majid Sadiq and the Engineers, Heckyl/Snide, Enemies: Ben Tennyson, Cap Knuckles, Flapjack, Nigel, Grim, Samus, Johnny Bravo, Cow, Chicken, I.R Babboon, I.M Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twlight Sparkle, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Q, Blue, Bartok, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Jiminy Cricket, Magneto, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Blue Wonder, Discord, Ulfric Stormcloak, MadLeomon., Lord Tirek Trivia *Vilgax Has Join With the the Dark master Name Galvatron who is also interested About That Villain Who Could consume souls of all but soulless beings or those with too powerful souls. *Vilgax Was Going to be in the Series Called The Ink and Paint Wars Who is Joining Allies With K'nuckles for the First Time But it is Unknown that He is Gonna Be In The Series. *His archenemy becomes his former right hand man Discord who proved that he was worse than Vilgax and then proved he was more redeemable. Vilgax has some similarities to Marceline's dad: *They're Both Controlled Over The Villains, and are the leaders *They're Both Could Absorb People or Aliens, Differences *However Marceline's dad is not working for Galvatron, Vilgax is. *Vilgax isn't as clever as Marceline's Dad and treads on power more than brains *Unlike him, he actually was betrayed by his 2nd in command Discord who took his role as main villain away while Marceline's Dad did this to Uka Uka who was using him as a pawn Gallery Snapshot - 12.jpg Snapshot - 11.jpg Snapshot - 10.jpg Snapshot - 9.jpg Snapshot - 8.jpg Snapshot - 7.jpg Snapshot - 6.jpg Snapshot - 5.jpg Snapshot - 4.jpg Snapshot - 3.jpg Snapshot - 2.jpg Snapshot - 1.jpg Vilgax OV 003.png 300px-Big vilgax.png Vilgax's Octopus Form.png|Vilgax's true form Burngax.png _reboot___vilgax_by_insanedude24-dasbcxv.png|In Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Archenemies Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Roleplaying Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Ben 10 universe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Aliens Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Pawns Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:God Wannabe Category:Main Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygasians Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Discord's Archenemies Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:G-man's minions Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil